


FNaF Drabbles, Prompts and Short Stories.

by fiddlesticks_at_your_door



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Child Murder, Drabbles, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Word Prompts, Physical Abuse, Sadness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fnaf - Freeform, listen this sounds bad but its kinda fluffy ok, murder/child abuse is present, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks_at_your_door/pseuds/fiddlesticks_at_your_door
Summary: A collection of prompts, Drabbles, Oneshots and short-stories all fnaf centric!





	1. Beginning

Beginning  
  
 The golden spot light flashed upon two robots. One, A golden bear with a purple hat and bow-tie, and a golden bunny with a red banjo were on stage. They were both singing cheesy songs about pizza and friendship.  
  
 Once the spot light faded and the songs had died down, The two robots carefully got off of the stage and the bunny, Spring Bonnie, Grabbed a few trays of pizza and walked off to deliver it to some tables.  
  
 Once the bear, Fredbear, Had gotten off the stage, he was immediately hugged by a small boy. Fredbear looked down at the small boy hugging him and squatted down to the boys height. The boy was Arthur, A frequent customer. He knew that he was one of the children of one of the co-owners.   
  
 Fredbears voice was deep, but kind.“Well, Hello there! How are you, Arthur?” The boy smiled and showed a plush, It was of the golden bear himself. Fredbear smiled and glanced over to the prize corner, where the puppet was.  
   
 The Puppet was, As you can guess by the name, A puppet. They handed out plushies and gifts for the children. Fredbear gave a ruffle to the boys head as he walked away to go talk to The Puppet. Tomorrow is another day.


	2. party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNJSB THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY PAL SATURN ILY

Party  
  
 It was Sunday, a day where the restaurant was closed and the animatronics had time to themselves. It was a special day, A birthday in fact. Well, whos birthday? Bonnie’s!   
  
 Bonnie was the guitarist of the band and Chicas best friend. He was optimistic and very excitable. Bonnie had actually forgotten it was his birthday and didn’t notice anything was up until Chica told him to put a blind fold on and walk into a room. He laughed and obliged as he put the blind fold around his glassy, plastic eyes.   
  
 Chica motioned for Freddy and Foxy to lead him into the room. Chica and Golden Freddy grabbed the tray that held the cake on it, carefully putting it on the table they had set away from the rest of the neatly arranged tables. They quickly set it down on the table and carefully lighted the candles and took their seat. The puppet also sat down, next to Golden Freddy.   
  
 Freddy and foxy carefully set him down on a seat next to the tabe and told him to undo the blindfold. Bonnie did as he was told and gasped at the sight. Above the table was a banner that said ‘HAPPY BORTHDAY BONNIE!!’ Bonnie smiled and laughed. “Aw, Thank you guys! I kinda forgot..” He sheepishly said.  Chica beamed back, Happy that he liked it. “It’s ok!” “Well,” Came the deep but smooth voice of the puppet. “Let’s have some cake.” They laughed. Everyone nodded and exchanged gifts and ate.   
  
 They wondered how they would explain to the mechanic the cake in their servos. But that didn’t matter


	3. Forts

Fort

It was a Sunday, and the animatronics were fairly bored. That’s when Chica got a good idea. She quickly raced over to her friends and gathered them together to tell them the plan.

“If you got me out of my music box for something dumb like pineapple pizza,” Mumbled The Puppet. Chica chuckled. “Nah, It’s better then that!” She spoke with the childish tint they all had. They were all just children, after all.

“Ok. Soooo.” Chica smiled. “The plan is, We steal stuff from the break room and make a pillow fort!” 

All the animatronics seemed to smile at that. A way to prank the staff. They all agreed as they spilt into groups of two. One group (Chica, Bonnie and Puppet.) went to the main staff room to gather pillows, while the other group (Freddy, Foxy and Golden Freddy) Went to the secondary staff room.

They all returned with a large pile of pillows, blankets and cushions. They all smiled as they set it up to be a fort that was big enough for all of them if they sat down criss-cross apple sauce. 

The fort ended up collapsing on them but it ended up in laughs.


	4. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah sorry this is short!!

Friendship

 

Mangle had always been very sweet, never deserving of anything bad, yet something bad always manged to happen. Mangle was very energetic and loud, a drastic change from their best friend. 

Their best friend was the puppet, A shy and quiet animatronic, who’d been the first one to die. Somehow though, Mangle and puppet had become friends, maybe it was because they were both the odd ones out in the toys. 

The two talked alot, usually Mangle had to come to them because the puppet rarely got out of their box. When they did though, it was honestly, kinda scary. The puppet was 10 feet tall, so they were pretty high.


	5. Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst, suffer

Ice cream

 

Baby looked at the ghost girl that was staring at nothing, floating above the parts and services room bench. It was a metal belt that ran from one end to another. It was her birthday, a day that should be special, but her birthday was spent in a parts in services room, dead, with the robot that had killed her.

 

Baby decided to try to talk to her. “Elizabeth,” Baby said, calmly. The girl turned around, her orange hair flowing behind her. “..Hm?”

Baby shifted uncomfortably and looked at her. “How many years has it been since the party? 10?” Elizabeth paused, in though. “I… I think it’s been 11..” She spoke, carefully and slowly, as if every word was stabbing daggers at her.

Baby let out a robotic sigh. “I…I’m sorry…Happy birthday. This should’ve been a happy day but-..but it’s not, and i’m sorry.” 

Elizabeth let out a haunting chuckle. “I..It’s fine..I..” She stopped, trying to find the right words to express what she was feeling. “It’s not your fault. It couldn't have been…It’s..” She let out a dry laugh. “It’s more or less my fathers fault.” She sighed, looking away.

Baby stood up, her joints creaking with her. “Happy birthday to you…Happy birthday to you..Happy birthday dear Elizabeth, Happy birthday to you…” She smiled at the small girl who looked at her.

“Thank you.”


	6. Friendship (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen ok ive had this in the back of my head for awhile akskak so have this ok

Friendship (again.)

1981.

Elizabeth smiled at the ice cream truck that had started up again and gone down the street. She sat at a bench, with a ice cream cone in her hand. Next to her was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and a green sweater. That girl was Charlie, her best friend.

“What flavor did you get, Charlie? I got Vanilla!” Elizabeth beamed at the girl as she picked the cherry of the top, popping it into her mouth. Charlie laughed at Elizabeths actions smiled

“I got the strawberry and chocolate swirl!” She took a bite of her ice cream. They were in Elizabeths yard, Her dad and Elizabeths dad and mom on the porch. 

Elizabeth also took a bite of her ice cream, and smiled at Charlie. Charlie smiled back as the two girls stayed there, eating ice creaming and enjoying the warm summer heat.

 

2020

The puppet stood tall and looked at what was in-front of her. It’d been many years since Elizabeth died and years since Charlie died. Charlie had come to inhabit The puppet while Elizabeth haunted Baby.

“Elizabeth, It doesn’t have to be this way. You’re not like him.” Charlie pleaded. Elizabeth snarled in response. 

“Don’t compare me to my daddy.” She glared up. Charlie looked down. “What happened to you? What happened to the Elizabeth I knew?”

Elizabeth gave a glare and didn’t respond. Her shoulders were shaking slightly. Charlie decide to keep pushing.

“Elizabeth, You were my best friend. You-..You just cant forget our friendship. Please. It’s my job as your best friend to remind you of our friendship.” Charlie looked down at the girl. 

Elizabeth turned away, not facing Charlie. Small sobs emitted from the girl as she crumbled to the ground. Charlie kneeled down to her height and pulled her into a hug.

Elizabeth cried harder into Charlies arm as she broke down in the arms of her best friend. “I-I…I just w-want to go ho-..home and i w-want to l-live ag-again i j-j-just-” Charlie patted her back comfortingly. “Shhh…It’s ok..let it out..”

And so the girls stayed there for awhile, Elizabeth crying into Charlies warm and comforting embrace.


	7. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let them be happy ok???

Christmas.

 

After the children and staff had all left, the animatronics celebrated their Christmas. They first christmas was the hardest, as they wished to be with their families again, but that was an empty wish, It had been weird the first few Christmases, because the children weren’t used to not being with their families, but after awhile, it became natural.

Their celebrations, of course, were not the most traditional celebrations. They were dead children in animal suits and sentient robots so they had to work with what they had to have a semi-traditional celebrations.

 

The puppet carefully placed the top to their box on the side of their box, so it was leaning on the box. Mangle swinged down from one of the ceiling beams they were hanging down from. “H-h-h-h-h-ello-o P-p-p-pup..p-puppet!” They thrusted their arms forward, a gift box in their hands. “F-f-f-f-f-f-or-or y-y-y-y-ou!” 

The puppet gave a small gasping sound before giving a warm smile. “For me? Thank you! Wait a sec,” The puppet carefully took the present from Mangle and placed it on the counter. Mangle tilted her head in a questioning manner. The puppet put a slim finger up to signal ‘wait’.

They reached behind their box before they quickly found what they were looking for. The puppet turned around and placed a gift box in Mangles hands. “For you, My friend.” They responded when they saw the look of shock on the pink and white fox’s face.

Mangle put their hand on the top of the box. “C-c-c-c-c-an I-I o-o-o-o-o-op-p-pen i-i-it?” They questioned innocently. The puppet gave a quick thumbs up and the robot opened their gift. 

Inside was a plush of the white and pink fox themselves,  
and a small note attached to it. Mangle made a gasping noise. “AAAA! t-t-t-t-t-t-than-n-nk you s-s-s-s-so m-m-m-uch!! h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-ow d-d-did y-y-y-you g-g-get th-th-th-this? 

The puppet gave a small chuckle. ”I have my ways, friend. Don’t worry,“ They gave a small wink and mangle gave a glitched, garbled laughter. 

If The puppet ever-lasting smiled could get wider it would. Their tear-streaked mask seemed to emit a kind of warmness and protection. The puppet had dedicated their afterlife to being a restless protector of dead souls, making sure, until they could get revenge, the children were safe.

The puppet put their hand on the box that mangle had handed them earlier and looked towards mangle. ”May I open your gift?“ They asked quietly.

There was a glitched, garbled and static like laughter for a second before Mangle responded. ”O-o-o-of C–c-cou-ou-ourse!“ The puppet gave one final glance at Mangle before carefully unwrapping the messy bow. They smiled at themselves, acknowledging the thought put into the bow.

Once the box was open, They looked inside. It was a small music box. ”I-…“ The puppet was speechless. ”Thank you mangle, Thank you. The puppet carefully placed it down on the counter and let the music play and calm the two.


	8. Safe room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xcbsjh IM SORRY THIS IS SHORT ive been in a bad mental state recently hhhn sorry!!!

Safe room

The safe room was where Golden Freddy rested, Waiting until night to strech out his legs and try to kill the night guard. During the day though, He had to stay within the confines of the safe room.

He thought, a lot. He had a lot of time to think, considering he was alone for most of the day. The safe room was a prison, yet at the same time, a safe space, that only he could be in. 

The safe room was a small room cut off from the rest of the pizzarea. Only the two co-owners and a few staff members knew about it. It was moldy and abandoned. Only the golden bear and a few props lie in the room.


	9. Happiest day

Happiest Day

It was a rainy and cloudy day, and while most people were feeling grim and gloomy, a group of children were having their happiest day while a building scorched to the ground. There was a gray room while children in masks were crying happily, all holding slices of cake.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for decades…” Said one child, wearing a red fox mask. “I’ll get to see my mommy..” Echoed another child wearing a brown bear mask.

All the children had a balloon floating over their heads. Once they were all done with their cake they started floating upwards. A girl, wearing a Puppet mask smiled and held on to her balloon, floating upwards. “Come on children. It’s time to go..” And so they did. Their pain is finally over after decades of suffering. 

Though, Screams of innocent children and blood staining the walls will forever last.


	10. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

A/N

so uhh,,,,,. hey guys yall mightve noticed i havent updated recently and theres. kinda a reason  
so uh,,, my mental health is, not in a good state so im gonna be ending this book for, awhile. im sorry,


End file.
